This three-year plan will develop the nominee into a skilled geriatric mental health researcher, developer and teacher of other researchers and consultation resource in research and clinical settings at the Department of Psychiatry, U.C. Davis School of Medicine. At the end of the award period the nominee will be prepared to take a key leadership role in geriatric mental health at the institution. This will be done by a curriculum which prepares him to meet needs of the institution and develop necessary background knowledge and research skills. It includes: (1) a supervised and consultation rich research program which includes measurement of cognitive changes in normal elderly by use of computer tests, the pharmacologic treatment of Alzheimer's disease patients, epidemiologic study of dementia in other cultures, and a study of smoking in patients with Alzheimer's disease; (2) a formal training program and experience in inpatient and outpatient clinical service; (3) experience working with dying elderly; (4) attendance at CE courses; and (5) a direct contact and telephone network of supervision/consultation linkages which continue beyond the period of the award. The overall program is geared to transmit investigative knowledge. The nominee will spend 100% of his time in geropsychiatry: research, training, teaching, clinical service and curriculum development. The award builds on broad institutional resources and has strong University support.